Episode Guide
This is the Season 6 Episode Guide The Episodes Ep. 1: "December" "A fool and his money are soon parted"-Aesop In the middle of December, the heroes are invited to the grand opening of the new Millennium Super Mall in Millennium city. The heroes enjoy time with their fans, but halfway through the ceremony the terrifying Rictus appears, announcing that he has taken complete control over the mall's state of the art security system and replaced the security guards with his own men. He announces that the heroes must battle each other to knockout--or worse--and for each hero that truthfully falls he will release one family. He also states that he has placed explosives around the Mall and he will detonate the bombs if the heroes refuse to participate or try anything fancy. It seems the heroes have no choice but to comply, to prevent the brutal child-killer from taking out his rage on the innocent children trapped in the building. Ep. 2 Christmas Lights: While Bubblegum, Thumbelina, and Foxfire duke it out, Bully picks a fight with two of the disguised gang members, which prompts Cinnamon into action. Together the teddy bear and the force of nature take out the guards. Statue drives a semi through the front doors of the mall, allowing civilians to escape. Cassidy goes off in search of the bomb and is taken hostage by Rictus. The madman holds a gun to her head and taunts the heroes, and it is revealed that Rictus is the man who murdered all of the members of Eclipse's original superhero team. After revealing this tidbit of information and heavily taunting Eclipse, Rictus abruptly surrenders and allows himself to be taken into custody. Resolution: The Heroes Unlimited team have saved 180 lives and escorted Rictus back to Stronghold. All in all, a superb night's work. The story makes the Top Story in the news the falling day and the public's respect for the hero team increases. One question remains, however: Clearly, Bully was there to help the hero teamwith this conflict. Has she switched sides? In the overall rank of the Paradigm Conflict, the hero team gains the advantage with Rictus' arrest, which throws the Chromatic Dragons into a panic as they regroup with the Overlord Jurassic. Ep. 3: "Return of the Riddler" "The greatest mystery we will ever have to solve is who we, ourselves, really are."-Agatha Christie Whilst enjoying their evening meal a week after the incident at the mall, the heroes receive a mysterious phone call. The caller feeds them a riddle and they realize at once that their foe is now The Riddler, one of the Legendary Villains of Paradigm City. The heroes come together in force to puzzle out the riddle before the Riddler can execute his assassination.: Sixteen twice white towers stand tall, some lost to decay and others do fall, Eos' glory unfolds on the scene. The guardian, the warden, does intercene, trapped in his crosscut, his horse made of steel, to Death's embrace this warden will kneel. The heroes manage to puzzle out that the victim is Dr. Leonard White, a dentist, and that he will strike within a subway car at dawn the following morning. The heroes meet the doctor on the subway platform near his home as he is leaving for work and give him an escort to his office. No attempt is made to finish him, the Riddler has homnored his modus operandi and left the target alone as an act of respect to the hero team's ingenuity. Resolution: The heroes were able to piece together the riddle and safely escort Dr. White from his home to his work site without harm. The Riddler honored his word of doing no harm, but once again eluded capture. Ep. 4: "Aquisition" "Colleting is more than just buying objects."--Eli Broad The collected might of Heroes Unlimited spend the evening on patrol, stopping petty crimes and arresting the criminals responsible for them. Gang members, a gas station robber, and a few thugs are arrested, putting more stars on the heroes' resumes as far as the city is concerned. Ep. 5a: The Siege of Millennium City ' ''"Sometimes losing a battle is the only way to discover how to win the war"--Donald Trump This episode was never aired. '''Ep. 5b: "Heroes Unlimited, the Ultimates “''When a man is denied the right to live the life he believes in, he has no choice but to become an outlaw.”''--Nelson Mandela The heroes respond to an alarm and find a high-tech company MontegoTech, has been blasted into by a team of supercriminals. A helpful security guide tells the heroes that the team is The Ultimates. The heroes track down the criminal team to the next warehouse they are expected to hit, only to find that the scene is a trap laid for the by Ultraviolet of the Geodesics. Using team tactics, the Ultimates make quick work of Gossamer and Chinchilla, knocking them out and slightly injuring all of the other heroes. Lotus teleports the supposed target of the Ultimates' attack away and severely injures the criminal Arclight, forcing the team leader Yellowjacket to teleport the team away. Unfortunately, the heroes have lost this one. Ep. 6: An Ancient Mystery The heroes are called to the Green Way in response to The Broker's request for assistance in quelling a riot that is about to break out. When the heroes arrive, they find that the riot is already underway: clusters of civilians and gang members are fighting, absndon buildings have been set ablaze, and cars have been overturned. When the heroes demand order, they are attacked by a massive man known only as Rhino. The heroes quickly get the scene under control, bringing the rioters to heel and allowing the police and fire departments in to do their duty. Brahma and Statue defeat Rhino as Cinnamon rescues an entire family trapped in a burning building. Then the heroes begin searching for answers. Ep. 7: Apocrypha After medically treating a man named Samuel Connell whom claims to have sunlight based superpowers, the team arrived at the psychiatric facility speareheded by a beautiful psychiatrist, Dr. Pophis. The doctor explains that Mr. Connell doesn't actually have super powers but suffers under the delusion that he does. The good doctor inquires as to Mr. Connell's whereabouts and is told by Solitaire where he is being treated. Once outside, the heroes all agree that Dr. Pophis is lying about Samuel. Lotus speculates that the doctor may be the avatar of Apophis, Destroyer of Worlds. Solitaire replies that she hopes not, as te city has two manifested dieties already. The heroes hurry to Greene Way Memorial hospital to question the injured hero. Before they can gather any information, the hospital is invaded by a sixty foot long Egyptian cobra. As Solitaire teleports Mr. Conner and his entire bed to the safety of Heroes Unlimited headquarters, the rest of the heroes gear up to take on the snake. Ep. 8: Serpentine The superheroes tackle the snake! Chinchill and Statue try, rather unsuccessfully, to keep the serpent from moving as Cinnamon blasts it with a fire extinguisher. Lotus uses her sublime skill at marksmanship to bring a large section of the roof down on the serpent's head and very nearly crushes Chinchilla as well. The rodent hero leaps to safety as the floor gives way and the serpent plummets back to the ground floor, where Ruby is waiting to pummel it with force bolts. Gossamer, having been directed to the location by Solitaire, arrives just in time to web the snake's mouth shut, and Eclipse finally kills the beast by manipulating the gravity of its head. Once the snake is defeated, the heroes hang around for a few hours to help clean up and then return home for some much needed rest. In the morning, Foxfire assembles the entire tea and reveals that three human beings somewhere in the city are about to have their souls devoured and become demons, while the Celestials have responded by sending three Karmic Enforcers to the city to find the would be demons. The heroes now realize it is a race against time to find the humans before the Executioners do. Worse, Foxfire informs them that he is obligated to assist the Enforcers if they demand it, which would mean the team would also have to battle their beloved commander. Ep. 9: Harbinger Hoping to find the Tainted before the Enforcers arrive, Gossamer takes command of the mission. The group discusses the best place to begin an investigation, and decide on a small shrine located in the Green Way's seedier areas, where people have gone missing. There, there heroes speak to the shrine priest and learn that there has been gang and organized crime activity in the area, and that a small arm of the Yakuza has suddenly changed its demeanor from passive to aggressive and angry. The team decides to go meet with the yakuza boss, but just as they are leaving they are confronted by a Japanese woman in a red gown. To their consternation, they realize the first of the three Enforcers has come. Ep. 10: Artemis The heroes are contacted by Coloniel Jason Anders, a military bioroid from Olympus. He informs them that another vioroid, a Class A battlefield bioroid named Artemis was being transported to a facility in Wideview when she abruptly attacked the crew, murdered them, and escaped the wreckage. Suspecting that Anders haven't told them everything the heroes head to the crash site, to find a wonky hero named Florida Man already there, investigating. The team and the new hero get off on a rocky start, but when the heroes learn that Florida Man actually witnessed the crash and saw Artemis running away, they agree to let him join the search. As they prepare to follow Artemis' tracks, the heroes are attacked by a small platoon of men high high tech black and red armor bearing a glowing spider symbol.